


Words like fire

by bunnybinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Short One Shot, Unresolved Argument, especially seungmin, like really short, mention of elimination, mention of the survival show, seunglix, seungmin is a bit of an asshole, they say bad things to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybinnie/pseuds/bunnybinnie
Summary: Felix and Seungmin are having an argument that could be easily ended, until Seungmin says something very regretful that could cost them their relationship.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Words like fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy it's my first work here!  
> Sorry if there's any mistake, english is not my first language~

None of them had seen the conversation turn into an argument. A quite heated one. Fortunately, or unfortunately, it was during one of those rare times where the other members weren’t in the dorm with them, thus leaving them a bit of intimacy. It was clear that the both of them weren’t expecting that moment to be an occasion for them to shout at each other at the top of their lungs without having someone interfering. 

They were supposed to be cuddling, not arguing the way they were. Felix wondered how he had left Seungmin’s comforting arms, and when. Since when was he growling at him, spitting hateful nonsense? Worse than that, he couldn’t stop the poison slip out of his mouth. It was as if all the anger he could contain was pouring out at a speed he couldn’t control.  
Seungmin wasn’t any better. His voice was unusually low, sounding like an angered dog. His eyes were dark, sending flares. One of his hands was being thrown in the air, looking a bit like it was dancing along the regrettable words that were slipping out of the young man’s lips, while the other was curled up into a fist.

The whole scene was heart-breaking. It was only a mixture of shouting and exaggerated movements. Neither of them thought anything of what they were saying. It was just blind anger at its finest and it was getting the best out them. Whatever it was, it could have stopped. The excruciating pain could have been avoided.  
But it hadn’t. Whether it was for the sake of pride, or another stupid thing, both had been unable to stop the hateful flow. Until the last line was crossed. 

“I fucking hate you!” spat Felix, glaring at Seungmin.  
“You know what? Fuck you! I wish you had never made it back into stray kids! I wouldn’t have to fucking see you!”

Seungmin regretted instantly those words as soon as he had pronounced them. But nothing, nothing, could be worse than the look on Felix’s face. He looked hurt more than ever, and he looked defeated. His face, that was usually so ambitious, now looked like he could be giving up at any moment. Tears started to well up in Felix’s eyes, blurring his vision. 

“I’m, I’m sorry Lix, I didn’t mean to-“ started Seungmin, his voice now shaky.  
“Shut up. Don’t even dare fucking apologize!”  
“But I didn’t mean it! What I said, I didn’t-“  
“You still said it. “

And there was the terrible truth. He didn’t mean those hateful things, but still he had said it. And whatever bond they had, whether it was a friendship, a brotherhood or even love, was now affected more than ever. Some things, once broken, cannot be repaired.  
They didn’t know if they could be fixed. And if possible, both would have to wear the scars of that day when their anger topped nine or none.


End file.
